


Beacon After Hours

by rwbybunnymage



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Gloryhole, Masturbation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbybunnymage/pseuds/rwbybunnymage
Summary: Life at Beacon is normal for the most part, school, classes, drama, relationships. Few know what happens after dark, and how each student deal with the stress of being of a future defender of remnant, and so they chose to relieve their stress with each other.





	1. Chapter Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This series is non-canonical and doesn't follow a straight timeline unless told otherwise. Each chapter will explore the sex life of a different character.

Chapter 0: Chapter directory

Chapter 1-4: Team RWBY  
Chapter 1: Deflowering (Ruby, with Blake)  
Chapter 2: Not so classy afterall (Weiss, solo)  
Chapter 3: Dealing with stress (Blake, with Ren, Yang, and Coco)  
Chapter 4: Party all night long (Yang, with Coco)

Chapter 5-8: Team JNPR  
Chapter 5: King in the making (Jaune, with Blake and Pyrrha)  
Chapter 6: Sugar queen (Nora, with Ren)  
Chapter 7: Letting loose (Pyrrha, nameless men, and Jaune)  
Chapter 8: Don't kiss the cook (Ren, with Jaune)

Chapter 9-12: Team CFVY  
Chapter 9: Seduction (Coco, and nameless men and woman)  
Chapter 10: Beauty in the eye of the beholder (Fox and Yang)  
Chapter 11: Consolation (Velvet and Coco)  
Chapter 12: Size doesn't matter (Yatsuhashi, Yang and Blake)

Chapter 13-14: Sun and Neptune  
Chapter 13: Menage a trois (Sun, Blake, Yang)  
Chapter 14: Think i'd forget about you? (Neptune, Weiss)

Chapter 15-20: Other characters  
Chapter 15: Submission (Cinder, Salem)  
Chapter 16: Atlesian Training (Winter, nameless men and woman)  
Chapter 17: Switching sides (Emerald, Weiss)  
Chapter 18: Size does Matter (Neo, Yatsuhashi)  
Chapter 19: Let me feel something (Qrow, Winter)  
Chapter 20: Blackmail (Cardin, Pyrrha)

Chapter 21-35: To be determined/Suggestion.


	2. Deflowering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has jumped two years in her education to join Beacon academy, and she finds it overwhelming. Not only does she need to catch up to everyone else in terms of her studies, but she also has to deal with the stress of being team RWBY's leader. But she isn't alone in this journey, one particular girl takes interest in the sniper, and bonds slowly form throughout the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note, English isn't my first language, so I may have some errors throughout the text, I spent a few days reading over it and corrected most of it, but some of it might have slipped away from me so I apologize in advance. Also, this will probably be one of the only chapters where the story is told through the first person of view, unless you guys like this style of writing, in which case I will try to include more of. 
> 
> Even more notes, I didn't want this series to be pure smut, what I meant by casual sex is literally just people having fun together, they aren't going to be sex gods or anything.

I first met Blake during my first night at Beacon. I didn't know anyone except my own sister, and this crazy screaming girl who I may have accidentally sneezed a bunch of fire dust onto. Wait, did I say I first met Blake on my first night? Okay, that's somewhat a lie, she was the one to save me from embarrassing myself too much in front of the other girl, but then she just left! That same night, my sister insisted that I just walk around and meet new people, I sat up and..well, I recognized her, I didn't know her name or anything but I remembered her face from earlier, and so Yang dragged me along to meet her. Truthfully, I didn't really want to disturb her, she had her nose deep into a book and I know what it's like to be interrupted from reading, it freaking sucks. But Yang insisted, so I went over to her and introduced myself, kinda. She didn't seem very interested me, and I mean, that's fair, I did blow up in Weiss' face so that probably didn't leave a great first impression on her now that I look back on it... Yang, on the other side, immediately started flirting with her, and honestly, I just wanted to teleport myself out of existence.

You see, Yang isn't the most attentive when it comes to first impressions, she's the kind of girl that will break your personal bubble just to make herself known, and well that's what happened that night. Blake grew cold, and Yang was almost giving up on her, but I just couldn't. There was this sense of mystery about her like she was hiding a bunch of secrets from everyone. While I am not one to gossip, there was something about her that just made me want to be her friend, so she could hopefully one day open up to me or others, and not feel like she had to hide. We started talking about the book she was reading, and then it quickly turned into a talk about our goals as huntresses, and I already could tell there was experience and...pain behind her words, and it just made me want to show her I could be someone she can trust. So that is how I first met Blake.

\---------------------------------------------------

"What are you writing?" 

Her soft voice was always calm and soothing, yet it also held this power behind it, like she could lead me into battle after a moving speech. I put my pen down and then looked up to my girlfriend, Blake. She grew throughout the four years we studied at Beacon, then again so did I. I felt her arms wrap around my body, and her soft lips gently pecking my neck. I always melt when she does stuff like that, just putty in her arms. My arm reached out for her, and gently cupped her cheek. 

"A journal, about us...I felt nostalgic tonight, I don't know why, but I just wanted to remind myself of every major step we had in our relationship" 

I could hear a soft hum coming from her, and I knew she was already reading what I jotted down. 

"So that's why you stuck around that night, not gonna lie, it's a bit creepy to know you just wanted me to open up, but I know they were good intentions" She teased with another soft peck to my cheek. "So is that what you decide to spend your night on instead of studying for our certificate exam?"

A low groan left my throat as I rolled my eyes at her. "I've been studying for like the past month, seriously everyone is sounding like Weiss these days..."

"I guess we could use one day to just relax" Blake hummed again before deciding to carry me over to her bed. I always loved when she did that, she was strong, not as strong as Yang or anything, but...there were definitely moments where it reinforced that I was super gay for this woman. She laid down on the bed and I instinctively cuddled up to her. 

"So...you wanted to reminiscence about us mmh? How about...the day you came out to me?" Blake mused with a small smirk on her lips. 

"God that day was so embarrassing..."

"What? No, it wasn't, it was adorable" She snickered a bit, nuzzling my hair a bit. She always insisted the only feline thing about her was her ears, but I knew there were a few other things, like the nuzzling, and it's always adorable.

"Alright fine, just...be quiet while I write" I leaned up and gently kissed her before diving back into my writing.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Yang was always the worst sister ever. There are definitely times where she is good and all, but I swear I feel like her sole purpose in life is to annoy me. It was during our first year, and as any other 15 years old, I was just starting to discover myself, in all kinds of ways. It also didn't help that I was in a school full of young adults, a lot of whom are extremely...sexy. It started out just fine, a typical Saturday for team RWBY. We went out for our normal workout, and everything went alright until Blake decided to show up in her new workout gear. Normally, I am not the kind of person to stare at someone, I mean, I would just blush until my face turned red like a tomato if I made eye contact with someone. But I just couldn't keep my eyes off of Blake. She was wearing these really tight leggings and an equally tight sports bra when normally she wore sweat pants and a shirt. 

Of course, like the good sister that she was, Yang put her arm around me and decided to tease me. But, she had it all wrong. See, behind Blake was some upperclassmen training completely shirtless, and she had the brilliant idea to just whistle at the guy to tell him I was interested! I swear I never became more embarrassed in my life, but not because of her comment, because of what I said soon after. See, when I am embarrassed, I don't really think, and so I said the first thing my 15-year-old gay ass thought of 'I was looking at Blake!'

The room fell silent immediately afterward, everyone was blushing like crazy, especially me since I basically just made myself seem like a big pervert. I stared at Yang and then pushed myself off of her before running back into the locker room. I was embarrassed and infuriated. Yang had no right to tease me in front of a complete stranger like that, even if her intentions were just to have a little bit of harmless fun with me. I spent a solid five minutes just sitting down on a bench, bent down and just wishing I slept in that morning. I was so focused on my own thoughts that I didn't even hear Blake come in and sit beside me until she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worried about" 

I look up to her, I could tell she wasn't by the way she looked at me, there was...sympathy in her eyes. 

"You're a growing girl and you're getting to discover yourself, and hey, if you get a rise out of seeing me in...these kinds of clothing then I feel flattered"

"You...don't think I'm weird..?"

She laughed a bit before shaking her head. 

"No, definitely not, I'm...I'm into girls as well you know, and I'm sure I would have reacted similarly in your position" She took a deep breath before sitting a bit closer to me. "I know you're a little bit young, but I find you cute, I thought you should know that..and I would be lying if I said there weren't times where my mind drifted towards you" she whispered to me. 

My cheeks flushed almost instantly, I looked over to her and she was blushing as well. My mind was racing, I didn't have a crush on Blake back then, but it was nice to know that she understood what I was going through.

"Honestly...I don't even know what I am, I mean, I love girls, that I know" I told her as I looked back down in between my legs.

"Well if you want advice, I say take your time with it, you're young, and you're still discovering yourself...and if you want to sit down with me one night and talk about cute girls over a cup of tea...then I would be more then happy to"

I looked back over to her and wrapped my arms around her. It was then, that I started liking Blake.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Awww that's when you started crushing on me? I had no idea!"

I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, It was honestly the fact that you were so willing to be patient with me after what I did, and that you proposed to help me discover myself as well"

Blake smiled right back to me before kissing my temple. "Well I knew what it was like to come out to others, and you needed someone to tell you it was okay to feel the way you did. So, what else are you going to write about?"

I hummed a bit, tapping my pen against my lips "There is a lot of things I could write about...our first date, our first kiss, our first time..." My cheeks flushed a bit at that, just thinking about writing about sex was enough to make me flustered.

Blake licked her lips, and her hand dipped down towards the edge of my skirt. "As much as I would love to read how our first date and the first kiss was in your perspective, I want to know how our first time felt to you" She whispered to me "And it could put us in the mood...we could really use the stress relief" She reasoned.

I smirked a bit as I saw her hand slowly reach the end of my skirt, I knew Blake, she would take any opportunity to have some fun with me, it was cute though, and I certainly didn't mind the attention. "You're lucky Weiss and Yang are out studying...fine, but no touching until I'm done writing, deal?"

"Deal" She winked at me, and with that, I was back in my journal.

\--------------------------------------------------

It was during our third year, Blake and I had been dating for about a year and a half by now and I was having the best time of my life. Blake was and still is one the best person I have ever met. We took our time with our relationship, for a number a reason. For starters, it was my first relationship ever, and Blake just came out of an abusive one so we didn't want to rush each other into anything. Hell, it took us a year to kiss, and man, what a date that was. As for sex...well I realized soon into our relationship that sex was going to be something I could be open about to Blake, but we wanted to wait until I turned 18 before doing anything. It was on the night of my birthday, Blake took me out for a movie and dinner, everything was going perfectly. But I also knew that she had plans in mind, we had been talking about my birthday for weeks now, especially what we would be doing after our date, and we agreed that we were going to finally consume our relationship that night. 

She reserved a hotel room for us, and not some cheap, low-end room, she went all out for me. She reserved a penthouse at one of the most prestigious hotel. I was nervous at first, even though we talked endlessly about it, I couldn't help it. But when Blake opened the door to our room, all of that nervousness slowly faded away from my mind. The room was gently lit with candles, and the floor covered in rose petals. I turned around to see Blake with this hunger in her eyes, she wanted me. She wrapped her arms around me and gently kissed me. 

"Happy birthday Ruby, tonight is all about you" She whispered to me, her fingers slowly working through the knots of my corset. She let the piece of clothing fall to the floor then she guided me through the penthouse towards the room. Once again, I was shocked by how much thought she put into this, the room, just like the rest of the penthouse, was gently lit with candles, and the floor was covered in rose petals. She kept kissing me, covering me in her soft lips. It was almost like she was distracting me from the fact she was slowly undressing me. First, it was my shirt, then my skirt, and then she took a step back to look at me, once again I saw that hunger in her eyes. Her hands slowly trailed up my body, feeling every inch of it before she stopped right before my bra. I looked into her eyes, and gently took her wrists, and guided her hands on my breasts, she smirked as she gently groped me. 

"Gods I've wanted to do this for a while now.." She bit her lip and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, and swiftly throwing it aside after taking it off of me. I was still shy as ever, and even though I wanted Blake to look at me, to touch me, my cheeks were burning. She groped my chest again, and I couldn't hold a soft moan this time, she was being gentle, something I was extremely for. 

"You have grown so much Ruby, look at you, you're going to make me jealous with those pretty boobs~" She teased, then kissed me softly to make up for it. I moaned again against her lips, and now it was my turn to touch her, or at least I wanted to. She quickly caught my hands and shook her head. "Nope, I'm going to have my fun with you first, then you can whatever you want with me~"

"I-I just want to see you...n-naked" 

Blake tilted her head and smirked "Fine, but lay down for me, because soon as my clothes are off, I'm coming for you cutie~"

She gently pushed me onto the bed, and my eyes were now fixed on her. She wore a simple, dark purple dress for out date, so it didn't take long for her to take it off. But Blake made a show out of it, almost like she was teasing me, I could feel my breathing getting heavier, and I was growing wet for her. Blake was always stunning, ever since day one, but time also went in her favor. As she took off her dress, I was greeted with the sight of Blake in a black lingerie set that hung to her body. Her bra could barely contain her milky breasts, her ass looked amazing in the panties, and her thighs looked so squishy in the garter belt she was wearing. I licked my lips at the sight, my legs closing a bit, and my thighs rubbed together, I wanted her so badly. She took off her bra rather rapidly, she was getting impatient too. My eyes went wide when I saw her topless for the first time, her breasts looked so soft and perfect, and the dark nipples just begged to be touched.

"I'll save the panties for later...I'm getting quite thirsty~" She walked towards me, I scooted back onto the bed a bit more, lying on the sheets before pushing myself up. Blake crawled over to me, the sight alone sent shivers down my spine. Her hand ran along my body, and once again, her lips found mine for a deep and passionate kiss. She gently hooked her fingers under my underwear and pulled them off of me. I was naked for her, and I felt like my heart could burst out of my chest. She looked down once again and licked her lips. "Gods Ruby, you look like a snack, I just want to eat you up~"

"Please do...~" I whispered to her, Blake was so...dominant that night, and I would soon discover that she is always dominant, something I love about her. She nipped at my lower lip, and slowly slid down my body. As much as she wanted me, however, I know she would take her time with me, after all, this was my first time. She was so delicate too, she kissed her way down, and spent a bit more on spots that made me sigh or moan even. She stopped at my breasts, and her tongue felt amazing on them. She made sure everything she did felt good, She was licking, sucking, and nipping at my breasts, almost worshiping them. I slid one of my hand into her hair, I just wanted to feel more of the pleasure she was giving me. What she was doing to me, however, was a distraction. I gasped loudly as I felt a finger gently slide along my folds, making me shiver from the jolts of pleasure it sent through my body.

She silenced with a kiss, and gently pushed her finger into me. It was painful at first, I never really masturbated before, Blake was my first in every aspect. I whimpered a bit, but thankfully she was patient with me and kept me distracted from the pain with her lips. It didn't take long for me to relax, and for my hips to slowly start rolling against her. I could feel her lips curl into a smirk, and so she added a second finger in me. My mind was exploding with pleasure by this point, I moaned right against her plump lips, and tried to get off by riding her fingers. 

"You're eager to cum for me~" She whispered as she pressed her forehead against mine "But as much as I would love to finger you to completion, I want to get you off in another way~" She nipped at my lower before slowly working her way down again. This time, however, she didn't want to tease me or take the time to play with another part of my body, she went straight for my pussy. I whined a bit when she took her fingers out, it felt so...electrifying! I just wanted to continue, but she gave me something even better. I gripped her hair a bit tightly when I felt her tongue push past my folds and started eating me out. I never felt like this in my life, it felt so good and I just couldn't help but moan her name over and over again, my body trying to get more by rolling my hips against her face, but Blake wanted to keep me in check. She slid her arms under my thighs, and brought her closer, and drove her tongue deep in me. I cried out in pleasure, I was so close to cumming! 

Blake was just so eager, she was doing so many things with her tongue and her lips, I felt like I was going to melt from the pleasure. My eyes screwed shut when her lips gently brushed against my clit, my hand tightened on her hair and I came, I came hard. I almost forced Blake into me, my legs had wrapped around her head at some point, and now I was screaming mess. It took me a while to regain my composure, I felt dizzy, and oh god so fucking good. My body was just putty however, Blake took out a lot out of me from that one round. She continued to kiss and lick my folds as I kept cumming, and when I was done, she crawled back to my side and gently kissed my cheek. She ran a hand through my hair, almost to get my attention towards her. 

"You look like you had a good time~"

I nodded and laughed a bit, and I hid my face into her chest. Blake was, still is amazing. She hugged me close and gently kissed the top of my head. 

"How were you so good...your tongue felt so...rough but so great! How..?"

Again, Blake showed me her signature smirk before opening her mouth to show her tongue, and I swear it looked just like one of a cat, except less spiky. "Faunus have one visible faunus trait, but it's not uncommon to have other traits that mix human and animal genes" She explained. I nodded weakly and simply hid back into her. I was exhausted, I wanted to give something to Blake back but I just wanted to cuddle with her at that point. She chuckled a bit, I presumed she expected me to be like that. "Don't worry, we'll have all of tomorrow to do more fun stuff, happy birthday Ruby" She kissed the top of my head again, right as I slowly fell asleep in her arms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, that was actually kinda sweet, I mean I didn't expect you to write smut or anything, but it was pretty cute" Blake said as she gently kissed my cheek. 

I smiled softly, and then put my book aside "I just wanted to write my experience that night, it probably still is the best birthday I ever had" I told her before moaning softly as I felt her fingers press against my clothed pussy. "You really couldn't wait huh~?"

"Well you didn't help me with that you just wrote...still up for some good old stress relief~?"

I rolled my eyes a bit and nodded, I could never say no to my mate.


	3. Not so innocent after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss is tired of her family name and tried to get rid of the status surrounding it, and she succeeds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hints towards two chapters that will come later, one surrounding Winter and one with the continuation of this one. Sorry if this one took long to put out, and I hope you enjoy it! Btw, if you're wondering, lotusflower is Ren, ClumsyKnight is Jaune, MonkAbs is Sun, and GloriousLeader is Cardin (obvs)

The Schnee family name. That name has been known for decades on Remnant, it is one of the most powerful families in the world, they are rich, snobby, and less than moral at times. Everyone knew who they were, and everyone could recognize a Schnee in the fraction of a second. Whether it be from the dust industry, their controversy surrounding Faunus labor in the mines, they were known everywhere and by everyone. This made life very difficult for Weiss Schnee, currently the heiress to the empire that was the Schnee Dust Company. 

She was miserable. She felt like she could trust no one. She lived her whole life being in the spotlight and had countless suitors trying to get into her family just for the name, and Weiss had enough of it. She left the family estate in order to continue her studies at Beacon. She had a goal or rather multiple goals in life, but they all led to one thing, she wanted to change how the world saw the Schnee name. 

At first, it was simple, she was going to become a huntress, and make herself known apart from what her father made of the Schnee name. But she quickly realized that her father’s grasps on her life was...overwhelming. She didn’t know what to do, no matter what selfless action she did as a student and as a future huntress, her father used it to promote his own company, almost making her the perfect poster child of the company, and she hated it! She felt like she was being used and manipulated, and she knew she had to find a way to now tarnish her name. 

She spent weeks coming up with the plan, and most of it was spent talking with her sister. Winter was originally the heiress to the company, but she did something that made her ineligible, and Weiss needed to know what she did. Winter was reluctant at first, she wanted the best for her sister, but after a while, she gave in and told her everything. Winter went to a party when she had entered the Atlesian Military Academy, she was pretty popular beforehand, and so getting into this party wasn’t hard at all. Winter let loose that night, and it quickly degenerated, she willingly let herself be filmed as she took on three different guys at once, in the middle of the party, and of course, the video was posted online, making a scandal overnight. 

Weiss was...surprised at first, but it gave her an idea. It took her weeks to be buy all the equipment, the best camera, a streaming setup, and finally, sex toys. She got a bunch of them, varying in size, function, and much more. She organized it so that her team would leave for the evening, Blake and Yang knew about her plan and kept Ruby in the dark, Weiss had the dorm all to herself. 

She turned on her stream, and the heiress was wearing her simple white dress at first, but she had a surprise for later. She had sent the link of her live stream to others in Beacon, and quickly, the stream was flooded with hundreds of students, and strangers lurking on the streaming site, waiting for the heiress to start. She took a deep breath before smiling brightly. “Hello everyone, I have a very special stream tonight, as many of you know, I am Weiss Schnee, and tonight, you decide what I will be doing for all you. I have already set up the donation box, so get the tokens flowing yeah?” She grinned as she waved at the camera. 

It took a few minutes for people to understand what was happening, Weiss Schnee was whoring herself out on cam! She had limits of course, although not restrictive. She had two donation setups, one was a goal table, with various goals, and the other was a rewards table. At 1000 tokens, she would flash her tits, at 2000, she would take off her dress, at 3000, she would take off her lingerie, at 4000 she would set up a vibrating toy that was in sync with the number of tokens donated, at 5000 she was going to set up a fuck machine, and the big, ultimate goal, 10 000 tokens granted the highest donator the chance to fuck her on stream. She also had rewards for the amount people donated, anything under 10 wouldn’t get anything, in between 10 and 50, the donator would get a nude sent to them, in between 50 and 100, a personalized nude, for in between 100 and 200, a personalized video sent at a later date, and finally, anything above it gave the choice to the donator, they would tell her what to do on stream. 

It didn’t take long for the tokens to start flowing, most people simply donated a small amount, nothing too crazy. Some were more daring, all the time Weiss would read the chat, seeing most cheer for her sudden move to cam herself. Then it happened a 500 tokens donations, which in turn made her reach her first goal. She clapped happily “Thanks lotusflower! You’re the highest bidder so far! What is your request?” She waited a few seconds before reading the donation request. “Oh, you want me to twist my nipples? I can do that, right on time with the goal too” She smirked. 

She tugged on the top of her dress, exposing her bra and her petite breasts, then brought the bra down to expose them to the stream. She bit her lip before squeezing her sensitive nub, causing to gasp softly, then she pulled on them, twisted them in her fingers, causing her to moan out a bit more. She felt her cheeks flush, the sensation of letting herself out for complete strangers like this felt...oddly exhilarating. She then pulled her bra up along with her dress. “And that’s all you guys are getting, for now~, but thanks to lotusflower, we are already a quarter through the second goal, so get going guys!”

Weiss decided to have fun for a bit, to teased people, would sometime ride her dress up a bit, exposing her creamy thighs and her gartner belt, or she would get up and claim she needed to check on something, which would often just end up being a reason for her to bend over for everyone. Then the loud ding of a donation appeared. Weiss quickly went back to her computer and her eyes widened “Wow! Alright clumsyknight, you’re not playing around huh? 2000 tokens donations! Meaning the second AND third goal have been reached, and your request is that I give a striptease, as you wish clumsyknight~” She gave the camera a wink before she sat up on her knees on her bed.

She slowly worked on getting her dress off, almost playing around it, teasing the audience. She was wearing a one piece dress after all so she had to make it worth their time. She was slowly exposing more and more of her body, starting from her bubble butt when she turned around. She bent over for the camera and wiggle her hips, and grinned as she heard the sounds of tokens flowing in. She pulled back up and took her dress off. She stood in her white lingerie, one that perfectly matched her hair. She was also wearing stockings, held up by garter belts. She looked like an escort, and she knew people would go crazy for it. 

She looked over to the screen and grinned. “And now to goal number three~” She winked at the camera before reaching behind her and unclasped her bra. She turned around again to face the camera and held her bra to cover her breasts before slowly letting her arms drop. She was the definition of petite, she had small B cups, a round bubble butt, and a slender figure, but it seemed her audience was craving it. She bit her lip and played with her panties, pulling them into her folds which drew a moan out of her lips. “Mmmh, I really hope someone makes a big donation soon, I really want to get the final goal~” She purred, before finally pulling her panties down. 

She was dripping wet, the thrill of being so naughty in front of hundreds of viewers really got to her, and she almost just wanted to forgoe all of the goals she had so she could fuck herself on stream. “Come on guys~ give me all your tokens, I know all of you want to see me get fucked~” She purred. She ran a finger along her folds, causing her to shiver before letting out a soft moan “Gods I’m so horny right now, ClumsyKnight, you’re looking to win the challenge if someone can’t top your donation~” She smirked. Weiss looked over to the counter, just a few hundred tokens away from the 4000 hit mark when it happened. A 2001 tokens donation, Weiss clapped her hands and giggled a bit “I guess I spoke too soon, MonkAbs, you’re the new top donator!”

Then the demand came, and Weiss’ cheeks flushed. “Forget the vibe and the fuck machine, lower the last goal to 5000, deal?” The heiress bit her lip, she knew she should be following through with everything that she had planned, but honestly? She needed dick, she wanted to get fucked in front of the camera, to be as depraved as her own sister was all those years ago. “Change of plans everyone, I will not be using the vibe or the fuck machine tonight, but I will change MonkAbs’ request~”

“I will give the opportunity to the next highest donator to come here and fuck me, and they will get to cum wherever they want, it will not be a first come first serve, I will set a timer, and in five minutes, the highest bidder will get the chance to fuck me~” She started typing right away, setting it all up before clicking start. “And the timer is on! Get the tokens flowing guys!”

Almost immediately donations were starting to flow, most of them around 300 or so, but they were some surpassing the old highest number. She bit her lip, watching as a handful of users were seemingly battling for the chance to fuck the ice queen. She reached down to play with her folds, she didn’t even do it to please the audience, she was just that horny! There was only a few seconds left to the counter now, and Weiss was almost riding her own fingers, moans and whimpers coming out from her, then she heard the alarm go off. Her eyes looked hazy, her mouth was slightly open, it was a dreamy sight to behold. “Congratulation to...GloriousLeader! You’ve won the grand prize~!” She bit her lip and opened a message to the winner, and sent them her address. 

It didn’t take long for the winner to around, with a loud knock on the door, Weiss almost jumped from her bed to welcome the man. Her eyes widened a bit as Cardin won, he showed her his phone, showing her that he was indeed the winner from the private message she had sent her. Her breath itched as his hand immediately went to grope her body, and almost all of her worries slowly faded away. She didn’t want a hesitant guy like Jaune to have won, no, she wanted a man, who could just take what he wanted, and she thought that Cardin was that kind of men. 

He closed the door behind him and quickly took off his shirt as he moved back towards the camera. Almost immediately, tons of message protested the fact that team CDRL’s leader was currently groping the heiress, making her shiver and moan, no one believed he had actually won. Weiss’ hand went down to the bulge forming against his pants and she visibly shivered when she found out what he was packing. “Fuck foreplay, fuck me now~” She growled to him. 

Cardin simply chuckled as he pushed Weiss unto the bed, and then worked on getting his jeans off, as soon as he pulled them down, his pillar of meat sprung out from in between his legs, thirteen inches of raw, stud cock, and he was as thick as a soda can. He reached down to adjust the camera before getting on the bed. “Nobody thinks I have a huge dick for how I act, but tonight, that’s going to change~” He said as he slapped his heavy dick on Weiss’ now drenched folds. 

No other guys were on her mind now, Cardin’s dick was huge, she was sure he was going to split her apart, but fuck she wanted just that! “Prove it, gods you have such a big dick Cardin, you better fuck me till I can’t think right~” 

He pulled away a bit to press the fat head of his member against her entrance and simply smirked down to her “Oh your wish will become reality~” He grinned as he slammed forward. 

Weiss gasped as she was finally pulled from her trance, okay she was way too horny to think right. She abruptly ended her stream and panted a bit as she stared into the now black screen of her laptop. She had fantasized about Cardin, someone she never even considered as a suitable fuck. She was truly too horny to think. 

She sighed a bit, she felt bad for ending the stream, but she did realize she couldn’t continue, at a good moment too, only a few seconds away from the timer to finish. Weiss looked over to her toys and took out a simple dildo, it was one of her biggest and one of the most realistic looking. She went back to her bed and laid on all fours, and prepared the toy for herself.

She gently rubbed the tip along her folds, getting some soft moans out of her, she was still drenched, and while she wouldn’t of minded some random guy to come to fuck her, she also realized she wasn’t ready for it, she kind of wanted to keep herself for her future boyfriend, even though she probably ruined any chance she had tonight by becoming a whore. 

She quickly forgot those fears as she pushed the first few inches of her toy into her, her eyes shutting close as a low and guttural whimper escaped her lips. With one hand, she held the toy in place while the other dug into her sheets. She pushed more of the toy into her cunt, her teeth digging into her lower lip, god she never felt so needy in her life. Once again, her thoughts slowly drifted towards Cardin…

She hated the man, but that was only for his racist attitude, and those feelings only really developed after she changed for the better. But the rest? Weiss loved it. He was hot, he trained almost every day, which was how she knew he was packing. She loved his personality, he didn’t give a shit, he was cocky, a bully, but Weiss liked it, she liked men who were confident and cocky. 

She was slowly melting on the toy, her mind imagining that it was the bully’s fat, and big dick slowly hilting into her. She wished the guy could just tear her clothes off, and just fuck her in front of everybody, to pump her full of cum, to make her his fucking bitch. She whimpered as she slowly started to bounce on the dick, she felt like was going to split her apart, and she fucking loved it. 

She eyed her for scroll, before reaching for it. Her heart was racing, she sat back up, and took a picture. The picture itself captured everything, her slender form, her petite tits, her milky thighs, and the large toy currently hilted in her. She then scroll through her contacts, her thumb hovering over Cardin’s number. But the heiress decided to not play around anymore, she opened the chat and sent him the message, along with a simple message. “Wished it was you~ <3”

She continued to grind against the toy, her juices slowly coating it as her orgasm slowly built up. Not even a few minutes later and she received a picture back, one of Cardin’s dick. Weiss almost came on the spot, her fantasy from earlier was right, he was big, thick and god she just wanted it in her! She bit her lip as she received another message. “Yeah I was watching your stream, kind of sad you didn’t follow through with the goal ;)”

Weiss moaned as she got on all fours again to message him “Video call me, now.” The reaction was almost instantaneous, Weiss opened the call and set her scroll afar so they would watch each other, and Cardin did the same, idly jerking his beast of a cock in the process.

“Didn’t know you were into me princess, can’t say I’m complaining, god damn you got a tight body~”

Weiss held back a whimper as she slowly rode her toy “I always liked guys who had character, the big dick is a nice bonus though~” She grinned. 

Cardin chuckled, and waved his monster for her “Oh this thing~? You like it~?”

“It’s the biggest I've seen...tell me what you do to me, please, I’m so close I want to hear you and watch you jerk off for me~”

“You got it, princess~” He hummed as he laid back to give her a better view. “I’ve always wanted you on your knees, worshipping my dick while my buddies watched you be a complete slut for me, maybe even give you a rough throat fucking if I’m the mood, I am curious if what they say about singers and deepthroat is true~” His cock throbbed at the thought, and Weiss couldn’t help but moan almost on command, Cardin smirked. “Then I’d just fuck you whenever, and wherever I want, I want to break you on my dick, make you cum over and over until you forget your own name~”

“Yes please~!” She whimpered, then quickly bit her shoulder to quiet herself as she eagerly bounced on her toy, she was so close to cumming and her eyes told Cardin just that. 

“You’re close aren’t you~? I bet you’re dreaming that I come over there and take you for myself, cum in that slutty cunt of yours...tell you want, turn around, and cum for, if you make cum just from that...I’ll be paying you a visit~”

Weiss didn’t even hesitate to turn so that Cardin had the best view of her ass and her pussy, she eagerly started bouncing on the toy again, her nails digging into the sheets, moans quickly growing louder and louder. Cardin himself was getting close, having Weiss be slutty for him drove him up the wall, and his cock was throbbing heavily his hand.

“Fuck Cardin~!” She whimpered “I’m going to cum so fucking hard for you~!” She screamed as she slammed herself on the toy, her eyes crossing before she finally came. Her walls squeezed the toy and coated it with her juices, and Cardin’s name rang loudly in her dorm as she did so. But Weiss wasn’t the only one to make a ruckus in her dorm..

“Weiss oh fuck that’s hot~!” Cardin groaned as he came just after she did, thick streams of cum shooting up and landing on his thighs, his hand and his abs. He panted after a bit, it was one of the most powerful orgasm he’s ever had. Weiss was watching it all, her mouth watering at the sight, and fuck he came a lot…

The camera panned up to Cardin’s smug face. “Be on your knees when I arrive Ice queen, I'm going to have so much fun breaking you in tonight~”

“Yes master~”


	4. Update

Update on the current uploading schedule

So I have been working on the current chapter that will involve Blake and other characters, I've just been incredibly busy with life-related things. Writing is more of a hobby for me so I knew that writing consistently was going to be an issue. I just didn't want to leave anyone in the dark at to what is happening. I am almost halfway through the next chapter, I just need to regroup the ideas I have in order to incorporate them into the story. Sorry again for the slow pace, I know it's been almost a month since I've updated this work but I haven't abandoned it whatsoever.

If you have any question, leave a comment and I will try to answer as best as I can.


	5. Dealing with stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is preparing for finals with all of her closest friend, little did she know they had other plans in mind for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know my last update was like months ago but I finally finished this chapter. I apologize for the lateness and the lack of update. But here is what's going on. I graduated right after starting this project, which was something more or less made for me to deal with stress and keep my creative mind up and running. But life took a toll on me after graduation, I'm starting a new degree at university and I am going to be moving out in a month. In the meantime, I have been working full time to pay for the move and school, so that explains the lack of time I've had for this work. But I haven't abandoned it, and I won't. Updates might be slow and I hope you can understand this. 
> 
> Next chapter is the focus on Yang, with her girlfriend for the chapter, Coco! Coco and Yang have been a fav ship of mine for a while now, so I'm excited to write this chapter!

Blake had a secret that only a handful of people knew about, her team, her sister team, and a few of their immediate friends. She didn’t speak up about this secret until their third year at Beacon, mainly due to the fact that she was embarrassed about it. You see, despite the fact that her super big secret was that she was a white fang member, her true secret was that she was a nymphomaniac. But Blake didn’t naturally become one or chose to be one, it was almost forced upon her. When she worked in the White Fang, she was the second in command to the Vale branch’s leader, Adam Taurus. Adam was cruel to her, abusive and manipulative, and one of the ways he kept her protegee in check was through sex. He conditioned her to believe that good actions should be rewarded with sex, and so with time, her body demanded sex through her high sex drive and libido. 

The first who discovered this secret, of course, was her own team. They were getting a bit suspicious that Blake would become more and more absent at night, and they eventually confronted her. They were all super understanding of course, and Yang even volunteered herself to help Blake whenever she felt the urge rise. Of course, if team rwby knew, then it wasn’t long before jnpr did as well. Similarly to rwby, they were understanding of Blake’s problem and offered their help if Blake ever needed it. Then she started getting a bit more comfortable with her own condition, she even came out to a few other friends, Sun, Velvet, Coco to name a few. She was honestly surprised by how accepting and supportive all of them were, but then again, she never really saw any of them be negative towards each other ever since their first year.

So here she was, in her final year at Beacon, happier then she’s ever been in her life. Nowadays, Blake couldn’t even go a day without getting fucked, and she had plenty of people to chose from to go to. She had grown quite a lot ever since their first year, Her bust didn’t change much in size, but she had grown a bit taller, and in turn, she had a slender figure, with curves to compliment it. She also decided to ink herself in her second year, and by now, she had a full sleeve along with various tattoos all around her body, and she also decided to get nipple piercings along with Yang during her third year.

Today was Saturday, the end of the year was near, so finals were on everybody’s mind. Blake was stressed, more then she had ever been. She never doubted her combat skills, she knew she would beat every single combat exams, but she was scared with the more...theoretical side of her classes. She was smart, arguably one of the smartest in her year, but she did compensate this by studying a lot more than most people. So, she decided to dedicate her weekend to studying with people who she knew could help her in some of her classes, Ren in history, Yang in Grimm studies, and Coco in dust application, it also happened to be three people Yang loved to go to when she felt the urge rise in her.

The day started well for Blake, the last two years had been rather calm for her team, and for once she actually felt like she was living a normal life. She stretched a bit as she woke up, and got up to meet Ren in the next hour. She decided to let herself loose that day in terms of clothing. She went with something more on the cute, black thigh high socks, black skirt that ended mid-thigh, with her striped, black and white long sleeved shirt tucked into it. She felt pretty today, and her outfit reflected it. She gathered her books before looking over to her team, Yang and Ruby were still snoozing away while Weiss was already nose-deep in her own studies, with a small smile on her lips, Blake left the room to make her way to team JNPR’s dorm room. She gently knocked on the door and was greeted by Ren, the two of them were always early birds. 

 

“Hey Blake, you have everything for our study session?”

“Yup, I have my notes and the textbook, thanks again for doing this for me” Blake smiled as she stepped in and gave Ren a simple cheek kiss. Blake grew very fond of her usual partners, to the point where she would show them small signs of affection here and there. 

“You know I don’t mind helping a friend...speaking of, think you’re going to be okay studying for a few hours without a session?” He asked curiously.

Her cheeks burned a bit at the question “I hope so….but you know, we could always take care of it now, get it out of my system before we start” She bit her lip a bit as her gaze met his. 

“Or we could do both, the skirt makes it very easy for me to take care of you” He winked back at her. Blake blushed again, she still had to get used to Ren’s more...teasing side. Blake placed her book on his nightstand before walking back to him, her arms wrapping around his neck. “While normally I would be all for teasing and slow build up...I kind of want it hard, with exams and every--” Her small speech was stopped with his lips pressing against hers, his hands already slid under her skirt to grope her plump ass. 

Blake gave an appreciative moan at that, Ren was always good at initiating things, something Blake was really grateful for, and fuck did he know how to be dominant. Over the two years that the two had as friends with benefits, Ren’s team had gotten used to them fucking at a moments notice, hell it sometimes even ended with someone on his team joining in for a threesome. She was about to push away to get undressed, but Ren stopped her.

“Keep the clothes, I want you like this” He purred in the incredibly sexy voice he used sometimes during sex. She shivered and nodded, moving only so that she could get on the bed. With a single movement of his hand however, Blake knew exactly what he wanted from her. She bit her lip as she got on all four for him, and raised her ass up in the air, exposing the fact that she wasn’t even wearing panties, she rarely was when she wore a skirt. 

Ren smirked a bit at that, but then looked over to Jaune. The other two girls had gone for some early morning training, while Jaune simply stayed to study as well. “You want in on this, fearless leader?” Ren asked as he worked on getting his boxers down, revealing his already hard member. Ren was just a little bit bigger than most guys, standing at eight inches, one of the few reasons why Blake loved having him as a partner.   
Jaune looked complacent at first, but eventually got up, he got rid of his boxers as well, he personally stood at seven inches, which was not bad in Blake’s eyes. He sat in front of her and smile “You don’t have to do anything Blakey, I’m fine with just watching.” He reassured. 

Of course, Blake was having none of it, she grasped the base of his cock and slowly started pumping it, getting it nice and hard. “You know I don’t mind more people joining for some fun Jaune~” She purred before her lips gently kissed along his shaft. 

Ren got behind her after getting hard to the sight of Blake’s ass on display for him, he really couldn’t help himself when Blake was showing herself off in those small, teasing ways like when she wore a short skirt. He pushed her skirt up to her waist, and teasingly pressed the head of his cock against her folds, then slowly pushed himself into her. 

Blake moaned softly around Jaune’s member her pussy was filled with his member, she moved a bit to raise her ass a bit better for him, all the while slowly bobbing her head on the blonde’s cock. The two guys, however, wanted to surprise her, they gave each other a knowing look. You see, all of Blake’s normal partners organized something for her today, they knew that Blake was more than prepared for her exams, and they wanted to give her the best day of her life. 

Jaune grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to look up “I’m feeling needy today Blake, think you can take it a little bit more rough today~?” He asked as he slowly drew his hips back, leaving the tip of his dick in her mouth. Ren leaned over her, groaning from how her ass felt against him. “I want it rough Blake, hope you’re ready for both of us to break you~”. 

The two got the feline to shiver a bit, but they already knew her answer before she could even answer. Jaune slammed himself back into her mouth, groaning at the feeling her throat spasming around his shaft. She could take, it was basically all she knew with Adam earlier in her life. But, in contrast to him, every single one of her current partners knew her limits, and they played around it. The blonde gently rubbed along the base of her ears, giving her a bright smile through his heavy moans. The sweet moment they had was completely different from what he was doing to her now. He was fucking her mouth like it was her pussy, his balls slapped against her chin, but Blake loved it. She moaned, even mewled for him, thanks to both his facefucking and Ren’s pace. 

Ren was rutting against her. Hips slapping against her bubbly ass. But as much as Blake loved this needy and lust-filled pace, she knew that neither guys would last very long. But the faunus surprisingly didn’t mind that fact, see, her satisfaction came from knowing that she pleased her partners, another old remnant of Adam’s treatment to her. 

However, she knew that the day wasn’t over, after all, she still had to meet up with Yang and then with Coco, and knowing those two, she knew she would end the day satisfied. 

The first to come undone was Jaune. The blonde was always sweet and gentle with her, and so this rough pace was becoming too much for him to handle. His hand tightened around her hair, his moans increased in volume before his thick load came in large spurts, filling Blake’s eager mouth. She swallowed without hesitation, moaning along his length as Ren doubled down on her. Her ass was rippling with every thrust. She pulled away from Jaune and moaned more openly, her hair disheveled, and messy, her breasts rocking with her body. Out of all of her partners, she was still surprised just how rough Ren could get in bed, especially when most of the time he was sweet and gentle.

Ren groaned before thrusting one last time and hilted his cock in Blake’s pussy, his cum firing into her wet and awaiting womb. Her fingers dug into the sheets below her as she came right as he did, her body shaking a bit as she moaned along with Ren. Thankfully she was on birth control, that way she could enjoy having her partner cum in her without worrying too much. Blake panted softly as she regained her composure, and in the midst of getting absolutely railed, she didn’t notice Jaune texting on his scroll, and she also didn’t hear the door of the dorm open for two people to enter.

“Thanks for preparing her guys, but now it’s our turn to have some fun~”

Blake’s ears perked up a bit when she heard the voice, it was one she recognized, it was the voice of her combat partner. She moved away from Ren and tried to cover her body up, though she knew that Yang had seen all of her before. “Hey Yang, didn’t expect you to come...I thought we were supposed to go study together later?”

“Blake, you’ve been studying your ass off for about a month now, there is only so much you can remember you know” A second voice added, Blake looked over and blushed as the gunslinger from team CFVY laid her elbow on top of Yang's shoulder. Coco lowered her glasses and grinned as she looked over to Blake who had a hand covering her pussy and her other arm wrapped around her breasts “But I’m gonna be honest, I’m here because I want to fuck, so you in or not~?”

Blake’s cheeks burned a bit brighter at that while Ren and Jaune moved off of the bed and approached the other two women in the room. Blake looked over at the two of them as Jaune groped Yang’s breast, while Ren hungrily looked over to Coco. “If you won’t, I’m sure Coco and I can arrange something with the boys~” Yang grinned over to her friend as she slowly reached for Jaune’s manhood,

The faunus was shy, but she knew what she wanted, and with how they acted, it was clear what their plans were. She slowly lowered her arms, letting her breast free for the view of everyone in the room, and her other hand slowly slid away, exposing her pussy which was dripping with cum at this point. She still had her skirt on, but her body was now on display. 

Coco and Yang grinned at each other before moving in, Coco had a bag with her, but she was going to let Yang her little fun first. The blonde quickly disrobed and then practically jumped on her friend, and started kissing her eagerly. If Blake had to describe Yang in bed with one word, it would passion. For Jaune, it would be sweet, for Ren, affectionate, and for Coco, it would be hunger. 

As soon as their lips met, Blake completely forgot about the other three people in the room, Yang had that effect on her whenever they had sex. She ran a hand up the blonde’s neck and gently held her neck as they kissed. It was crazy just how much more love she felt through Yang’s action compared to the other three, even Ren who usually made love to her in bed didn’t exhibit this much passion for her. The blonde, however, didn’t want to make her lover wait too long. With one last kiss, Yang pulled on her lower lip and then slithered down Blake’s body, her hands eagerly groping and feeling her slim yet firm body.

Yang had a huge smirk on her lips as she kept going down, kissing and nipping along Blake’s pale skin. But she wasn’t playing around. Her arms slid under her thighs to hold her hips. “Momma is snacking today~” She purred before leaning in to kiss Blake’s drenched folds. 

“Please don’t ever say that again..” Blake moaned softly as she rested back on the bed, her chest rising gently from her heavy breathing. 

Coco snapped her bra off, after taking off the rest of her clothes. She knew Blake liked pleasing others just as much as getting pleasured, so while Yang was going to town on her, she was going to have her own fun. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Blake’s face, she ran her hand through her silky hair “Be a dear and use that divine tongue of yours yeah~?” 

Blake’s eyes met Coco’s, well technically, she never liked that Coco still kept those huge aviators even while fucking her. But she wasn’t going to deny her fuck buddy. She leaned up and grabbed her waist as her tongue pushed past her lips and into her depths. It was hard keeping focus however, Yang’s tongue was doing wonders to her. 

The blonde knew all the right things to make her cum in no time, her tongue curled and pushed deep inside of her, licking and slithering inside her slick pussy. Blake’s hips were gyrating against Yang’s face. Blake moaned out against Coco’s sex, her eyes closing as she was brought to new heights of pleasure. Sex felt a lot more different now that it was with people she cared for, loved if she even dared to say. With Ren, she could let her guard down, and let herself be free. With Jaune, she could have fun. With Coco, she could let her wilder, more submissive side out, and with Yang...with Yang, she could feel loved for once in her life. 

One of Blake’s hand reached down to grab Yang’s golden mane and tried to get her even closer. Her other hand slid around Coco’s waist, groping her ass and bringing her pussy even closer to her mouth. Her tongue slithered out of the girl atop her to flick against her clit. She moaned, even mewled as her climax started building up inside of her. 

Yang grinned a bit at Blake’s newly found eagerness, her hands reached up and groped her breasts, cupping them from under before gently twisting her nipples, one of the few things she knew that drove Blake crazy, and it did exactly just that.

Blake’s body rose from the bed as her climax ran through her, her moan ran against Coco’s sex, while her hips grinded against Yang. She came hard, harder than any time before with any of her lovers. Her fingers tightened around Yang’s hair and gripped Coco’s ass. Blake was rarely loud when she came, she moved a lot and had tendency to...leave marks, but loud she wasn’t. 

Yang licked her partner clean before kissing her way up again, right as the raven head started focusing on the girl above her. The blonde crawled up and wrapped her arms Coco’s body, and gently groped her breast. Blake grabbed her waist and went to town on her fuck buddy. Her amber eyes met Yang’s mischievous ones, and then Coco’s. The blonde reached up and took off the shades off of Coco. 

Blake’s eyes widened as she finally saw Coco’s half-lidded eyes stare back down at her, like a hungry predator eyeing up its prey. She grabbed Blake’s hair and started grinding against her mouth, moaning out in pleasure as Yang groped her tits again. “If you ever pull that shit again Xiao Long, you’re toast” She snarled as she rode Blake’s face. Coco looked down and smirked “You on the other hand...you get to see my eyes when I cum, all the time now~”

The faunus moaned appreciatively against her folds, her tongue thrusting hard into her, just like she liked it. Along with Yang’s groping and kisses, it didn’t take her long to get her to come undone. 

Unlike Blake, Coco was loud when she came, unrestrained and almost like she was screaming in pleasure. Her breathing was heavy as she kept rolling her hips, before eventually falling back into Yang’s arm, who helped her off of Blake. Yang laid Coco down before crawling back to Blake’s side and gently kissed the corner of her lips. “So...feel ready for finals?”

Blake chuckled and shook her head, she licked her lips before turning and hid in Yang’s body. “Yeah, I’m ready...thank you for this, all of you...thank you” 

Yang kissed her softly “We wanted you to have a special day with all of us, you know, to ease the stress~”

“It was a good idea, and the best day of my life~”


End file.
